digimonfandomcom-20200222-history
Sepikmon
Sepikmon is the Armor Digivolved form of Armadillomon through the Digi-Egg of Friendship. His name comes from the Sepik River that runs through Papua New Guinea in the part where the Aborigines reside. Their clothes are what Sepikmon is seen wearing. He can speak to the dead, and can see into the future. He is commonly referred to as a wise man with few friends. He often throws his "Spirit Boomerang" to himself.Bokomon: Sepikmon. This lonely digimon has NO friends, and spends all his time throwing his Spirit Boomerang--to himself. Battle of Adventurers Sepikmon was one of the Digimon that appeared during Mephistomon's time in the Real World. He was one of the Digimon who invaded the island base of VP Labs and held company president Ryuuji Tamashiro and programmer Takehito Uehara captive, threatening Uehara’s daughter, Minami, to make him reveal the location of the V-Pet vaccine program. When Seasarmon and Growlmon burst into the complex to free Minami, Sepikmon was destroyed by Growlmon's Pyro Blaster attack, along with Pipismon and Ponchomon. Digimon Frontier Some Sepikmon were seen at the Fortune Teller Village (where one tried to tell fortunes by having anyone carry wood) and the Autumn Leaf Fair. One Sepikmon on the Continent of Darkness tried to make friends by attacking Neemon and Bokomon when 3 of the Legendary Warriors were captured by Mercurymon and Ranamon. Agunimon arrived to catch his Spirit Boomerang attack and Sepikmon said he wanted to make friends. Sepikmon used his boomerang to help Agunimon find the others. The same Sepikmon returned to help 4 of the Legendary Warriors, Datamon and 3 Toucanmon build a defense before the Royal Knights invaded the recently-evacuated Autumn Leaf Fair. The Sepikmon that originally lived on the dark continent dances whenever he feels a strong emotion e.g. happiness or to simply express a fact that his friends (Takuya and the gang) are smart. The fact that he dances reflects the significance of dancing within the Native Papa New Guinean culture. Digimon Savers A Sepikmon was seen banging the drums in the Holy Capital's Arena. It was also seen at Baronmon's assembly. Digimon World 3 A Sepikmon can be found in South Sector's Tranquil Swamp, inside the house in front of Ghostbuster Puck. At first, this Sepikmon isn't wearing his mask, and asks you to find it for him. An Etemon, who is really a guy in an Etemon Suit, has stolen the mask and uses it to play mean jokes on the people of Asuka City. Sepikmon gives you a Smelly Herb to scare off Zanbamon as a reward for helping him and later also gives you hints for certain quests, such as how to find the Digi-Egg of Reliability. Attacks * Spirit Boomerang: With his boomerang imbued with the powers of nature, he rids the land of all impure beings. * Charming Dancing (Charmin' Dancin'): A mystical dance that summons spirits of the dead to attack enemies. Notes Category:Armor Digimon Category:Digimon Nightmare Soldiers family Category: Data Digimon